


The Unthinkable

by canuckgirl



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Brotherly Love, Car Accidents, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 09:52:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12385782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/canuckgirl/pseuds/canuckgirl
Summary: Jamie helps a devastated Tyler deal with something so unthinkable that Tyler may not recover from it at all.





	The Unthinkable

**Author's Note:**

> Two stories in two days, I think I'm being far too nice don't you all think? This one is a bit less creepy but no less angsty so buckle in for an angsty ride.
> 
> Once again, mistakes are mine and please leave kudos or comments as they really make me feel better about my better. :)

Tyler had just come over to Jamie's and Jordie's house for dinner with a few of their teammates when his phone rang. For the first time in like ages, someone was phoning him instead of the usual texting. Something told him to look down at the caller ID and it was a good thing he did because it was his mom.

Frowning, Tyler excused himself from the dinner table and quickly hurried to the downstairs bathroom. He caught the worried eye of both Jamie and Jordie and just shook his head as if to say 'it's alright guys. I'm okay. No need to worry.'

But as it would turn out later, there would be a lot to worry about.

Jamie and Jordie looked one another in concern as they couldn't figure out who could have called to make Tyler come over all worried. Unless....  
Something had happened to someone in his family.

"I hope Tyler is okay. Normally if someone calls it's always one of those stupid scams or nobody on the other end of the line and for him to pick it up...something has to be up. I hope everything is okay. He doesn't need anything else happen after what he been through with the injuries and shit," sighed Jamie, finding it hard to eat knowing that something could be up with Tyler.

Jordie nodded in agreement, but that didn't stop him from digging into his steak. He was the opposite of Jamie; he was a carefree kind of guy who only worried about things when they actually happened, not if there was an potential. 

"We can't do anything to help him until Tyler comes to us Jamie. Just let him be and whatever is up he will talk to us. Don't pry or push okay?" Jordie asked with his mouth full, spraying crumbs everywhere, causing Jamie to scowl in disgust and turn away.

That was the moment that Tyler emerged, in somewhat of a hurry, looking flustered and borderline in tears. He was mumbling something about looking for his jacket and apologizing for leaving dinner early, that something came up and he had to go. 

Everyone stopped in silence and Jamie stood up and went over to Tyler, placing a hand on his shoulder to hopefully calm him down a bit. 

"Tyler, what's wrong?" he asked, feeling almost terrified as he saw Tyler pull at his hair in frustration and continue to mumble. "Tyler, you're scaring me. What happened?"

Jamie pretty much almost had a panic attack himself when he saw tears come to Tyler's eyes and made a move to head to the front door, but stopping to look at Jamie and his wide, confused eyes.

"So sorry I have to leave, Jamie. S-something came up and I have to go. Talk soon...bye!"

And he was off and out the door, leaving Jamie stunned and beyond worried now. He was downright frightened as to what could have set Tyler off like this.

"TYLER?!!!" Jamie yelled after him but to no avail. He sighed, but jumped when Jordie placed a hand on his shoulder and looked at him with his own look of worry and fear on his face.

"Go after him, Jamie. This calls for it. He's going to hurt himself acting like that. Whatever's happened you need to be with him no matter what. Go." Jordie pushed Jamie to get going and so he did.

Jamie knew, well his gut instinct knew, that Tyler would more than likely be heading home, to cuddle with his dogs if something had upset him like this. And Jamie could only hope, as he got into his vehicle to follow Tyler home, that whatever had happened it wouldn't be bad.

Too bad wish wouldn't come true.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *  
Tyler had never expected to hear the words 'Tyler, you have to come home. It's....Cassidy. S-she was hit by a car today and it looks really bad. They don't know if she will make it. I know you're playing and all..." his mom trailed off as Tyler interrupted.

"Mom, of course I'm coming down. It's my baby sister, of course I'm going to be with her. Don't worry about the team, they'll understand. I'll make them understand if I have to."

And after that, Tyler had hung up and felt like he was in a daze, in disbelief at how he had even been able to even have a conversation with his mom because it felt like like his brain had turned itself on pause. He had left the bathroom and was in a complete fluster, and in front of his worried teammates, especially Jamie and Jordie, who were very very worried and looking at him.

Tears had come to his eyes as Tyler began to have a mini-breakdown, saying "My jacket...where did I put my jacket? It's around here somewhere. So sorry I have to leave you guys...."

Anything after that he couldn't remember because he was just so upset. 

Tyler remembered Jamie coming up to him and saying comforting words but it seemed like a blur now as he drove home, completely so out of it he didn't even notice that Jamie was following him home.

When Tyler got home, he moved like a zombie and collapsing onto the couch without turning any lights on. He could hear Marshall and Cash approach him and nudge his knee with their noses, whimpering as if they could sense that something was wrong.

"Hey boys. Your daddy isn't doing too well right now. He doesn't know if your Auntie Cassidy is going to make it. S-she could....d-die!" he sniffled, just letting the tears flow heavily now.

Tyler was crying so hard he didn't even hear the soft knock at the door, followed by the front door opening and a quiet and familiar voice calling out a worried "Tyler?"

When the light flicked on, that was when Tyler jumped and turned his tear-stained face around to see who was there. He couldn't help but feel a tad better when he saw that it was Jamie, who was rushing towards him and sitting beside Tyler on the couch and pulling him into one of his 'Jamie hugs' which are the best.

"Tyler, what happened? Tell me," Jamie gently urged, rubbing the back of Tyler's back while gently placing his chin on Tyler's shoulder. Jamie could feel his tshirt getting damp with tears from where Tyler had pressed his face into Jamie and felt helpless that he couldn't ease Tyler's pain.

Still sniffling but pulling back so that he could try and tell Jamie what was wrong, Tyler looked his best friend in the eye and was met with the most sincere, doe-eyed, worried look ever. Tyler couldn't help but smile just a tad at how lucky he was to have Jamie in his life.

"My mom called me earlier....she usually texts and that was a signal that something was wrong...to t-tell me...t-that....that....Cassidy was hit by a car and it doesn't look good. I have to go and see her Jamie...I have to. As soon as possible...but the t-team...." stammered Tyler, looking off in the distance.

Jamie inwardly gasped when he heard that and trying desperately to comprehend what he had just heard. Tyler's baby sister hit by a car and on the brink of death? No...that couldn't be. Ever so gently, Jamie took Tyler's chin and tilted it so Tyler was looking Jamie square in the face.

"Tyler...I'm so sorry and I know anything I say won't help right now but just know that I'm here for you okay? And don't even worry about the team...family first. I can take of that stuff. If you want I can book the flight for you and talk to the team while you go pack. It's not much help I know...." Jamie trailed off as Tyler interrupted with another hug, catching Jamie a bit off-guard this time.

"No, Jamie, it helps more than you can ever know and I really do appreciate it. So much. Um yeah that sounds good. Maybe try for a early flight tomorrow. I just want to get there as soon as possible in case she...oh god I can't even say the word!" cries Tyler, as Jamie cradles Tyler in his arms protectively, gently whispering nonsensical words.

Because what could one say at this time that could be useful? Not a hell of a lot.

"Oh Tyler. Sweetie...just try not to think about the worst okay? I know it's hard but try to stay positive. Let's go get you sorted out packing wise and I will call the team and book you a flight alright?" whispered Jamie, as Tyler nodded and shakily got to his feet, helped up by Jamie.

Once they got upstairs, with the dogs trailing behind, Jamie got Tyler's suitcase out and started to help Tyler sort out what to take. Once Tyler was sorted out and just sitting on the bed, playing with the dogs, Jamie then went back downstairs and got on the phone to Jim and Lindy.

Once they heard the horrific news, they were in utter disbelief and shock that they said to tell Tyler to not even think about returning to the team until he felt ready to do so. And what they said next surprised Jamie and caught him off-guard.

"And Jamie? We think it best if you went with Tyler because he isn't in a good state to be left alone right now. Having you along will hopefuly help and have him glad that someone is there to support him and be at his side. Don't worry about the team; if everyone can pick up the slack a bit more than we should be fine. We will deal with it if anyone has a problem with it. Just take care of Tyler and give our sympathies to his family alright?" said Jim.

Jamie wanted to argue that the team needed him but he was also glad that he was able to stay at Tyler's side and make sure he actually looked after himself. Because knowing Tyler, he would run himself ragged and not give a shit about himself.

That was what Jamie would be there for, to take care of Tyler, to protect him from the cruel world in any way that he could. Even if it was the smallest gestures.

After talking a bit more, Jamie hung up and then went to work looking up for any early flights to Toronto in the next 12 or so hours. He managed to find one for 9 in the morning and booked it.

Taking a deep sigh, Jamie made to stand up and go check on Tyler but just as he got up he saw Tyler standing in the living room doorway, tears in his eyes. 

Jamie froze, realizing that Tyler must have overheard the entire conversation and couldn't find the words to say anything except to try and stammer and stutter uselessly.

"I-I can explain Tyler...really. They want me to go with you, I want to go with you honest. Please don't be mad...oof!" Jamie was cut off with Tyler running at him and hugging him like he never wanted to let Jamie go.

"Oh Jamie!! I'm not mad, why would I be? I'm so glad you're coming with me because I need you more than anything right now. You're my lifeline," sobbed Tyler.

The last comment made Jamie cringe in fear because would Tyler actually die if the worst happened?

Jamie chose to push that thought of his head and just focused on holding Tyler in his arms.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Mere hours later later, after a sleepless night, a groggy Jamie and Tyler were on their way to Toronto, almost to their destination.

Jordie had driven Jamie and Tyler to the airport, promising to look after Marshall and Cash and Tyler had even told Jordie he was more than welcome to stay at his house if it meant being easier to look after the dogs. Jordie was taken aback at this as he pulled Tyler in for a brotherly and protective hug, whispering in his ear, "You let Jamie look after you, you hear me? We love you like a brother and don't want to see you hurt any more than you already are. And don't hesitate to Facetime me either. Love you kiddo. Give my best to your family and just try to think the best okay?"

Jamie had also been pulled aside by Jordie who had said to him to not worry about the team, to just focus on Tyler and that Jordie would captain the Stars in Jamie's absence. He had said that with a slight smirk, provoking Jamie to threaten to cut off his beard if he even dared to do that for real. 

During the flight, Tyler was quiet and Jamie let him be, smiling softly when Tyler leaned his head on Jamie's shoulder. Jamie leaned his head against Tyler's head in return, feeling Tyler nuzzle him. 

God, this whole situation was messed up. Tyler's sister lying near death due to someone's stupidity but if there was any good at all to come from all of this it was that it was bringing Jamie and Tyler together, becoming more and more tight. Jamie considered Tyler a brother, that was how close their relationship had gotten ever since Tyler had been traded to Dallas in 2013.

It seemed like forever but at last Jamie and Tyler were in Toronto and leaving the plane to go collect their luggage. While they were waiting, Jamie heard a frustrated sigh from Tyler and looked over in concern.

"I really hope my dad's douchey bimbo of a girlfriend isn't there. That's the last thing I need right now is to have her there where she doesn't belong. I swear, if she is there...I can't handle it. I might actually yell at her....and I'm better than that," scowled Tyler, as Jamie reassuringly placed a hand on Tyler's shoulder, squeezing it.

"That's what I'm here for buddy. To make sure you don't do anything you might regret. I know I have no place getting involved in your family's affairs but I will not hesitate to stand up for you and say something. I'm 100% behind you Tyler. I just don't want to overstep any boundaries," Jamie confessed, because those type of situations do make him make him feel uncomfortable. He felt it wasn't his place to get involved in those situations when they arose...but when it involved Tyler....

This time might be the exception to Jamie's own personal rule.

Tyler smiled and nodded, because when it came down to it he would want Jamie having his back. Tyler tended to get flustered and emotional and lost his focus in any kind of fight, whether on the ice or personal, and that usually resulted in the other individual defeating Tyler and making him feel like shit afterwards. Tyler gave it his all, there was no questioning that but the other person or persons got him so riled up he was pretty much doomed to be fucked over.

"Trust me, Jamie. You won't. You have my permission to fight my battle when it looks hopeless. My dad's girlfriend hates me and my sisters for no apparent reason and has it in for us and he can't see it. He's too blind to her charms and won't believe us. I just wish I had your type of family Jamie. You, Jordie, and Jenny must have had the most awesome childhood and your parents are super awesome too. You're so lucky Jamie. You're not me," Tyler sighed, spotting their bags and making to go get them.

How low Tyler thought of himself shocked and even angered Jamie and he made it clear to Tyler what he thought of his comments when he leaned in to pick his own bag up from the baggage carousel and glanced up at Tyler with a fierce look on his face and his eyes.

"Okay, now is not the time or place to get full-on into this but I can say this as best as I can and I will say more when the time is right but you're lucky too Tyler. Your sisters are so lucky to have you as their big brother; they told me that when they came to visit the last time and they also said to me that I'm the best and loyal friend that you have ever had. That surprised me to be honest. And caught me off-guard. Jordie and I had some moments in our childhood and while we seem perfect and normal we had our moments. Nobody is perfect and normal Tyler. Not these days anyway. I consider you family Tyler. You and your sisters. Let's just try to get all of you through this shall we?" Jamie said, delivering perhaps one of his most inspiring speeches ever and he usually wasn't comfortable doing that.

But ever since he became captain Jamie had grown into his role, on and off the ice, and that was due to having Tyler and Jordie at his side. Without them, Jamie would still be a shy little kid. That kid still does come out though and always will. 

Tyler was in awe at what he just heard and nodded, smiling slightly. Seeing just a little smile made Jamie feel like he accomplished what he had wanted to, even if it was just briefly.

"Sounds good. Hospital here we come. By the way is anyone picking us up or are we cabbing it? And where...?" Tyler was interrupted by a smiling Jamie as they headed towards the waiting area.

"I have it all taken care of, don't you worry Tyler. The arrangements have been made and we're staying with....oh hi Mrs. Seguin," Jamie trailed off, as Tyler's mum approached the two, catching Tyler off guard as he spun around to look.

"Mom? Oh Mom!!!" he cried, hugging his mother like he would never let go. All the pain just came gushing out and Tyler didn't give a flying fuck if it was in public. He had a valid excuse. 

While hugging her son, Jackie smiled sadly at Jamie and gently scolded him, a little teasingly though.

"Jamie, you know to call me Jackie. Silly boy. But really, thank you for being here for my Tyler and arranging all of this and putting your team on hold. You really didn't have to forego playing to be here but I'm so glad that you are. So glad..." Jackie reached over and brought Jamie into a hug as if he were her son too.

"Me too Jackie. Me too. I wouldn't be anywhere else right now but with you guys," he said, sincerely.

It was then decided that that they would go home to Tyler's childhood home and drop off their luggage before heading to the hospital, where Candace was at Cassidy's bedside.

"Mom...do you think Cassidy will make it? Because I...can't see life without her. I just can't," Tyler sniffled, once they were in the car and headed home. Jamie reached from the backseat to grip Tyler's shoulder in an effort to try and not to think about that again.

Jackie sighed and tried to maintain concentration on the road and not the fact that one of her children was lying near death and the other two barely keeping it together.

"I hope so Tyler. I really hope so."

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Not long after, Jamie's and Tyler's luggage was dropped off at Tyler's family house and up to his childhood bedroom where an extra bed had been moved in to accomodate Jamie. Jamie had blushed profusely and as he went to thank Jackie, she just laughed and smiled.

"No need to Jamie. No need to. You're such a sweetie you know that? I just wish Tyler had you as friend when he was younger. He could have used you but I'm sure he has filled you in all that hurt and pain, the teasing and bullying he had to endure. That's why we're so proud of how he has got to where he is now. I mean, his father and I divorcing hasn't helped either and then him dating that....piece of work has made it worse but we're still standing and that's the important thing. I just hope that you don't have to meet...her, Jamie. She is not nice and what Paul sees in her is beyond me."

This was part of the conversation that Jamie and Jackie had while Tyler had quickly gone to the washroom and put their luggage in the house, ignoring Jamie's protests that he could do it.

Jamie was a little surprised at hearing that Tyler had been bullied and made fun of when he was younger; Tyler had never brought that up and when this current situation was done and over with, Jamie was going to find a way to casually bring it up and ask why Tyler hadn't bothered to tell him that. Bullying was a serious issue and Tyler should have felt the need the tell Jamie about that. Unless there was a reason why....

"You're really too kind Jackie. Tyler has had a difficult time after coming over from Boston but he has definitely fit in. I feel it's my duty as his best friend to be there for him and become a bit of a brother to Tyler too. It's sucks that he had to go through that but he is still standing so there is some good to come out of it. As for your ex-husband and his girlfriend, I will try my hardest to be civil to them but if they do or say anything to hurt Tyler and you and the girls...that's where there will be problem. I just don't like hearing things like this because you don't deserve it," Jamie could have gone on but Tyler had come back and were on the way to the hospital now.

When the three got there, Tyler paled when he saw who was sitting in the waiting room. Jamie noticed Tyler turn white as a ghost and nudged him, leaning down to whisper in his ear,

"I'm here Tyler. Don't forget that. If they do or say anything I'm here. Just be friendly even though it's hard to. This is about Cassidy and if they can't see that....they're not even worth it."

Tyler nodded, feeling his knees shake before growing steady at Jamie's reassuring words. He squared his shoulders and put a grim look on his face as his father and ugh Sandra (*name made up*) caught side of tyler, Jamie, and Tyler approaching them and stood up to greet them.

"Hello Tyler. Hi Jackie. And....Jamie is it? Nice to meet you. Sorry that it's under these circumstances but it's nice that you're here for Tyler. He needs a positive influence in his life to help him become a better person," Paul said, shaking Jamie's hand, unaware of the tension that was thick in the air. Or if he was aware, he was ignoring it.

Jamie could have snarled at what Paul was implying there and said something rude right back since he was so tempted to but not right now. Maybe later.

"Nice to meet you too Paul. And I am glad to be here. There is absolutely nothing I wouldn't do for your son here. He is amazing and doesn't deserve to be going through this. Has there been any change in Cassidy's condition?"asked Jamie, directing the subject that was the most important here.

Jamie and Tyler both noticed Sandra lean in and whisper quietly to Paul and judging by the smirk that appeared on her face as she looked at Tyler, they knew it wasn't something good. 

"Something funny Sandra? Because I don't see anything funny right now. Some of us are actually human beings and are upset right now!!" Tyler snapped, being held back by Jamie who was gently but firmly whispering for him to calm down.

"Tyler! It's not worth it. She's doing this on purpose; just take a deep breath and come sit down over here with me, okay? There you go," Jamie encouraged as Tyler held his head high (literally and figuratively) and went to sit down as far away from the witch as he could.

When Tyler and Jamie had sat down, and Paul and Jackie were talking with one of Cassidy's doctors who had just come out, Jamie glanced over at Sandra and gave her the iciest glare that he could muster. And he wasn't one for using that kind of attitude towards women but this this circumstance was different.

Sandra was a evil, despicable witch.

She just simply sneered back at Jamie, who just simply turned away from her. He was going to practice what he preached to Tyler: she is not worth getting all flustered and pissed off about.

All that mattered right now was Cassidy's life which was hanging in the balance.

It was just a few minutes later that Jackie and one of the doctors approached Tyler and Jamie, who looked up, fear on their faces, as well as absolute dread. Jamie clutched one of   
Tyler's hands in protection as they prepared to hear what was about to be said.

"Tyler, honey, the doctor thinks it's a good idea that you go in and talk to your sister. Just...say anything. Maybe hearing her big brother's voice c-could help because it's happened before with people in comas. It's a longshot but I just don't know what else to do," Jackie sniffled, as Tyler stood up to hug his mother, beginning to cry.

The doctor began to lead Tyler away, who stopped when he realized that Jamie wasn't following. He was about to say it was because he wasn't family but then Jackie stubbornly said

"Jamie's family. He is more than welcome to."

Jamie struggled to hold back tears of his own at hearing those words; he was considered family by Tyler's mom. Wow. Jamie must have really made an impression on Tyler and his family if his mom said that. It's enough to warm anyone's heart to hear someone say that.

Just as he and Tyler walked by Paul and Sandra, Jamie couldn't help but hear her whine to him, "So I can't go in but HE can? That ugly tattooed 'friend' of Tyler? No wonder Tyler is the way he is and you're fine with it?"

Jamie just couldn't hold back when he heard that and he actually went up to Sandra and Paul just as Paul was going to say something and Jamie just let go.

"What right do you have to say that about me? You don't know me and you sure as hell don't know Tyler and don't know it but these tattooes actually mean something to the both of us so they're NOT ugly. That needed to be said and I'm not sorry. Tyler, let's go!" and off went a determined Jamie, slinging an arm around a stunned but proud Tyler, who couldn't help but giggle.

They didn't get to see Sandra huff and sulk like a little child who didn't get their way and Jackie calmly tell Paul that maybe he should leave for the sake of everyone. Paul reluctantly agreed but he did say he would come back later on his own.

"Jamie you bad boy. What will Jordie say?" teased Tyler, impressed with how Jamie had just let loose and stood up for himself and Tyler. Jamie just shook his head shyly, still not believing he had done that either.

"I couldn't let that go Tyler. I just couldn't. Not when she was calling us ugly. That's going too far. I've been made of in my life, but being called 'Chubbs' was just playful and between Jordie and Jenny and I. This was just plain mean and disrespectful. I don't care what she thinks of me or what your dad even thinks; all I can think about right now is you and your sister. We just need her to wake up and take it from there." 

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

As soon as Candace had seen Tyler, she had stood up from her chair beside her sister's bed and hugged him tightly, holding on like she was afraid Tyler was going to leave her too. She began to cry and so did Tyler, both just letting it go, letting all their fear and pain and agony just flow out. Tyler was whispering soothing words to her and even came out with a joke only Tyler could come out with:

"Did your boobs just magically come to life on their own? I swear they weren't like that when I saw you last. Oh my god there better not be any boys asking you out!! If they know what's goood for them, they won't come near my little sister. Not with her big brother Tyler Seguin around!" he threatened.

Tyler's protective act and threats towards boys just caused Candace to laugh and let go of her brother and look over at a suddenly shy and awkward Jamie, who was standing off to the side, almost feeling like a fly on the wall. She laughed and went over to him and gave him a hug as well.

"It's okay Jamie, as long as you don't do the 'kill all boys who come near Candace' act it's all good. Just...thank you for looking out for my brother. It means a lot to me. I can't lose another sibling..." Candace sniffled again and Jamie hugged her more tightly against him, protectively.

"Ssssh, sweetheart. It's no problem. Anything I can do to help, anything I can do to help. Your brother is an awesome person and so are you and your sister. We're going to get through this, I know we will. If I have to keep the faith for all of you I will," Jamie promised.

As Candace and Jamie were talking, Tyler's attention was drawn to the hospital bed where Cassidy and he gasped, feeling like he going to faint and be sick at the same time as he saw the condition of his sister.

Cassidy was hooked up to numerous tubes that were connected to Tyler didn't had no idea what and an oxygen mask was placed over her mouth and nose, the respirator keeping her alive. But only just.

"Oh my god. Cassidy...." he whispered, walking slowly over to the side of the bed where Candace had been sitting and sank down limply. Tyler took in Cassidy's appearance and felt rage at whoever had hit his sister with their car that soon turned into sorrow and devastation.

Cassidy's face was covered in scratches and bruises and cuts and one of her eyes was black and blue and almost swollen shut but not quite. Her forehead had stitches and covered in bruises, with dried blood going into her hair. Cassidy's right arm seemed okay, just bumps and cuts as far as Tyler noticed as he sat on her right side but it was her left side that seemed the most banged up.

Cassidy's left leg and foot were broken badly, meaning that if she survived she would have a long road to recovery ahead of her. And her left arm was broken but surprisingly both her hands escaped injury. If there was any positive news to come out of this, it was that she wouldn't have to complain about not being able to get a manicure.

Tyler hesitated to even consider if he should touch his sister's right hand but brotherly instincts compelled him to and ever so cautiously he reached and took Cassidy's hand in his, closing his eyes as he took deep breaths to keep himself calm, timing the breaths to the beep beep beep of the machines.

Tyler noticed that Candace has left the room, more than likely to go get a drink but she would be back as quick as a blink. Jamie was still there and he took the chair on the opposite side of Cassidy, taking her left hand in his hand, as he looked at Tyler.

Tyler's eyes watered as he struggled to come up with the exact words to say to his sister right now and praying that somehow, deep down, she could hear them and fight her way back to them.

"Hey Cass. It's your big bro here. Your favourite brother who loves to embarrass the hell out of you. You see, I got the call that you were hit by some shithead and were in a bad away. I'm here now, baby sis and I'm not leaving you until I know you're going to be okay. Nothing else matters right now but you Cassidy. So, don't even think about leaving us here okay? We all need you...except ugh Sandra. If you leave us, Cassidy...what's to stop me from folllowing you?" 

Those words caused Jamie to stiffen in horror and his eyes glistened with his tears as he frantically shook his head and was about to protest when Tyler carried on:

"A lot of things would stop me. Jamie, for one. Jamie's here with me because he wants you better as well. The whole Stars team wants you better. Jamie has been my rock throughout this and I'm going to be your rock to help you through this Cassidy. We're not leaving until you come back to us. I know Cash and Marshall want you better because they miss you and want you to visit them. I know you spoil them, and Jamie does too and I'm usually not one for letting someone be doing that but if that means you coming back then I would give anything for you to come back. I love you little sis. Please...please...wherever you are, come back to me. Come back to us."

Tyler then bent down and kissed his sister's hand ever so delicately and then looked at her with such fondness and sadness it was enough to make anyone cry. Even Jamie, who was tearing up at hearing Tyler's from-the-heart speech. Jamie was then surprised when Tyler nodded his head towards Cassidy and said,

"Your turn Jamie. It's worth a shot. She has always loved you and looked up to you. Always gave you some ideas on how to prank Jordie. Hearing your voice might help too."

Jamie went nervous at that, speeches were never his thing and never will be, since he was so shy and fumbled his words around. Tyler and Jordie were amused by it and thought it cute and always defended Jamie when he was teased for it. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath and re-opened them, smoothing his thumb over Cassidy's hand.

"Hey you. Long time no see I know and I apologize for that. Been busy but that's no excuse to keep in better contact with you and I'm so sorry that this has happened to you. You don't deserve this all because of some jackass. I'm here because I want to see you come out of this, and you will, because if you're anything like your brother, you're stubborn and never give up. Besides, I think some new stores have opened up in Dallas and I think they're calling your name. So...please come back to us Cassidy. We need you and I hope you can somehow know that. Don't go where we can't follow, okay sweetheart?" Jamie finished, with a sob at the end, realizing just now the full extent of how hard and emotional this was.

Jamie slumped backwards in his chair, emotionally exhausted but still maintaining his gentle grip on Cassidy's hand.

Silence swept over the hospital room for the next while, with only the machines making the only noise. Gradually, Jamie and Tyler fell asleep, badly needing it as well as they had been running on fumes.

But little did they know that the next time that they would wake up it would be to better news.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Just a few hours had past and Tyler was the first to awaken, groaning as he realized that sleeping in a chair would be hell on his back but after a some stretches he was good again. Tyler smirked when he looked over and saw Jamie sleeping with his head tilted back, mouth open and drooling, and snoring. Not as loud as Jordie's snoring which could pass as a dump truck flying by but it was still noticeable.

When his gaze returned to Cassidy's, his smirk turned into a sad look as he sighed.

But that was when he felt it. Just a small grasp of one of his fingers, so small that Tyler thought he had imagined it. Then it happened again and again and Tyler's spirits started to rise. 

Slowly, ever so slowly, Cassidy's hand grasped Tyler's hand full-on and her eyes struggled to open. She tried to move the rest of her body but found it didn't suit her pain tolerance level right so she just stuck to opening her eyes and moving her hands.

"Cassidy, sweetie?" he asked urgently, the tone of his voice awakening Jamie, who groaned at the way his neck was positioned but shrugged it off when he looked hopefully at Tyler, who smiled back at him.

At last, Cassidy's eyes fluttered open and struggled to take in her surroundings. She blinked several times, groaning and looked at herself in the hospital bed, looked side to side at all the tubes and machines that she was hooked up to and finally at Tyler and Jamie, who were looking eagerly but worried at her.

"T-tyler? J-jamie?" she asked, her voice groggy from the lack of use. She started coughing and struggled weakly to control it until Tyler had a paper cup full of water and a straw at her lips and she sipped from it, feeling extremely thirsty. She drank enough to satisfy at least temporarily. 

"Oh Cassidy. It's so good to hear your voice again and see you awake. You had me worried baby girl to the point where Jamie and I flew down here to be at your side. Oh god..." Tyler trailed off, he was just that emotional.

Cassidy was still becoming more and more but she was aware enough to be a bit scared and worried at Tyler crying, so she looked at Jamie in alarm and confusion, only to be greeted with the same reaction.

"Guys...what's going on? What happened? Shouldn't you two be in Dallas? What's...all I remember is walking across a crosswalk and hearing screeching tires and feeling something hit me like a ton of bricks and then nothing. Did something happen?" she asked, dreading the answer.

Before Tyler or Jamie could say even a word, doctors entered the room, pleased and relieved to see that their patient had awoke. Jamie and Tyler had to be shooed out temporarily so that Cassidy could be fully checked over, being asked questions that seemed pointless but were mandatory.

Standing outside the window and gazing through at his sister, Tyler felt like he could breathe and relax again, feeling like he had been held under water and kept there. He felt an arm wrap around his waist and pull against a warm body protectively and Tyler turned to smile at Jamie, who was looking at Tyler with a smile on his face.

"I kept the faith for you Tyler and see? I told you it would all work out in the end," Jamie smiled, his soft reassuring voice never sounding so amazing than it did right now to Tyler.

"I'm so lucky that you're here Jamie and however can I repay you for all that you have done...I don't think I know where to start...." Tyler started to ramble and Jamie shook his head, cutting Tyler off.

"How man times do we have to go over this? You don't have to repay me for anything Tyler. Not a thing. I just want to see my best friend and his family happy. That's that matters and all that I want. i just want to see Tyler Seguin happy again and I've gotten my wish," Jamie said, and that was true. That's all he ever wanted and was content with.

If Tyler wasn't happy, nothing else mattered and it was the same with Jordie. If the two people that mattered the most in Jamie's life weren't happy and full of life the way that they deserved to and should be, then Jamie wasn't. He felt he didn't deserve to be either and that just showed how awesome of a person Jamie truly was.

During Tyler's time of need, Jamie was more than a rock for his best friend; he proved his worth as a person who would go far and beyond for anyone, on or off the ice.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

A few days later, Jamie and Tyler had arrived back in Dallas after being reassured that Cassidy would be officially okay. She had a long road ahead of her physically and Tyler had made sure that she was okay mentally because that was what concerned him the most.

Cassidy took after her brother when it came to feelings, always hiding how she truly felt because she didn't want anyone to worry. At that, Jamie also talked to her and explained that they would be checking in on her, FaceTime or Skype or some other way, he had said with a teasing grin. That prompted Cassidy to give Jamie a hug, careful not to move too much though. 

When Tyler and Jamie had left, they had completely ignored Paul and Sandra, whom Cassidy did not want to see. At all. For awhile anyway. She wasn't aware of Tyler's and Jamie's showdown with them but she had her own issues with them. And had hugged Jackie goodbye, promising that they would check on Cassidy and even pop by when the Stars were in Toronto next month.

Tyler and Jamie had just arrived home at Tyler's in the evening, and saw lights on so Jordie must be at home and doing god knows what to the house and dogs, Tyler mentally groaned at the horrors that might greet him.

When he stepped inside, he was greeted with Marshall and Cash excitedly running from the kitchen and towards their daddy, ignoring Jordie's " You little rascals! You haven't finished your meal yet!"

When Jordie stepped out of the kitchen and saw that his brother and Tyler were home, his look went from amusement to straight on worry as he looked at Tyler rolling around on the floor with his dogs.

"You all good now Tyler? How's Cassidy?" asked Jordie, as Tyler stood up and Jordie pulled him in for a tight hug before pulling back to look into his eyes.

Tyler smiled and nodded. He look at Jamie, who smiled back at him.

"I'm good. She's good. We're all good. As it should be."


End file.
